


Bubble wrap

by Ravenclaw_spidey



Series: Tony Stark is a dad [1]
Category: Avengers, Clint Barton - Fandom, Irondad - Fandom, Natasha Romanov - Fandom, Steve Rodgers - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_spidey/pseuds/Ravenclaw_spidey
Summary: Hey, look! Dad wrapped me in bubble wrap!Does your super hero dad wrap you in bubble wrap to stop you getting hurt? Peter Parker’s does too!





	Bubble wrap

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from a reply to a comment I made on a story on wattpad and now I want to write about it! Also first time writing fan fiction so might be terrible might not but, aw well.

“Everyone out the jet!” Yelled Steve.

They had just landed in Wakanda where they were trying to take down around 70 explosive drones and one giant robot guy.

As soon as it was announced that they were going to fight in Wakanda Peter insisted he was going to go. He begged Tony (his recently adopted father) to go. He promised he’d do whatever he said, if he got hurt he promised to go straight back to the jet to see Bruce no matter how bad it was. He was also maybe hoping to see Shuri after.

Tony allowed Peter to go as long as he kept to his promise and did do what he was told. At this moment he was thinking about how much he would love to just put Peter in a bubble so he could never get hurt. But of course that isn’t possible. He had an idea...

* * *

 

Steve got out the jet first, then Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Wanda, Sam, Thor and then Peter.

As Peter stepped out of the jet everyone looked at him weirdly, but he just had a beaming smile on his face.

”Hey, guys! Dad made me wear a suit of bubble wrap!”

And so he had because Peter was stood there, covered neck downwards in bubble wrap.

Thor come over popping the bubbles on his suit while laughing hysterically.

”Man of spiders this is so fun, why didn’t man of iron think of this sooner?”

Tony joined in on the conversation by saying,

”He isn’t going home with so much as a slight graze today.”

But no one was paying attention as they were too busy popping Peters bubbles.

 

Tony was right he didn’t go home with so much as a scratch.

 

**I know it’s short but I’m still working on making long chapters.**


End file.
